Twist My Hips
Twist My Hips - to piosenka wykonana przez Tima Jamesa i Nevermind i znajdujący się na ścieżce dźwiękowej pierwszego sezonu - Shake It Up: Break It Down. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Twist It Up Sezon 2 * Obóz taneczny Tekst The energy's in too full Feel the beat, don't be so careful Everybody here looks so beautiful In the light, when we move, it's imperial Do you feel this Do you feel that Did you take some Did you get back Are you ready to move it, move it 'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow (hey) Get up out on the floor (hey) If ya take it slow Well I'm ready to go so Watch me, watch me I twist my hips (watch me) I pump my fist (watch me) I move like this (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) I pout my lips (watch me) I swerve and dip (watch me) I slide and switch (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Yo, all I need is a beat and a dancefloor Honestly, what more could y'all ask for It's like a passport to another world The DJ spinnin' like a whirlwind swirl And we straight grinnin' like winnin' in the ninth inning I'ma wait, willin' to be thrillin' is a great feelin' Imma take what I get Modivate, take a step Innovate, get a rep Levitate, manifest Do you feel this Do you feel that Did you take some Did you get back Are you ready to move it, move it 'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow (hey) Get up out on the flo' (hey) If ya take it slow Well I'm ready to go so Watch me, watch me I twist my hips (watch me) I pump my fist (watch me) I move like this (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) I pout my lips (watch me) I swerve and dip (watch me) I slide and switch (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) So get it right, or don't get it at all We are fall, don't curl up into a ball And don't stall, stand tall Get your back off the wall And get back on the ball And get back involved now Grab it all by the hand And pull it like a rubberband Back & forth, like an accordion Plan spontaneous, spark instantaneous Reach for the sky, now get subterraneous Do you feel this Do you feel that Did you take some Did you get back Are you ready to move it, move it 'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it So let it flow (hey) Get up out on the flo' (hey) If ya take it slow Well I'm ready to go so Watch me, watch me I twist my hips (watch me) I pump my fist (watch me) I move like this (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) I pout my lips (watch me) I swerve and dip (watch me) I slide and switch (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) I twist my hips (watch me) I pump my fist (watch me) I move like this (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) I pout my lips (watch me) I swerve and dip (watch me) I slide and switch (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Whirl (watch me) Kategoria:Piosenki